Who're They For?
by chocopuppies
Summary: A simple little one-shot as Lenka pries into whom Rinto is giving chocolates to on Valentine's day. Is it a boy? Or an unidentifiable creature but a girl? A lot of questioning from Lenka and probably a lot more rare moments from Rinto. WARNING! Cheesy moments and (mentions feelings for a sibling). Pairings: Lenka/Rinto, Len/Rin (hinted/mentioned) Rated T for clichéness!


**Hello hellooo! Long time no see. Sorry about the late update for my other story, but I promise I will update it eventually (since I'm quite busy nowadys). So instead, here's a mini gift (kinda early). It's a oneshot~~~**

 _ **Pairings: Rinto/Lenka, (hinted)Len/Rin**_

 _ **Genre: (past)Incest(notreallybutjustmentioned), Romance and whatever else XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer? Ya'll already know~**_

* * *

 **Who're They For?**

* * *

Sunlight flitted through the cafeteria as Lenka gazed into the bright blue eyes of another - a mirror.

Blonde? _Check._

Fair skin? _Check_.

Same age? _Check_.

Extremely bright blue eyes? _Check._

She was _definitely_ looking at a mirror.

Or so she might've thought if the other wasn't a boy and instead had short hair with hairpins clipping his bangs. Also, _if only_ he wasn't taller than her.

"Rinto." Her lips spoke, "What's that?"

Her soft gaze landed on his hands which were folded around a box that was neatly wrapped in front of him. His blue eyes widened in surprise for a second before he stopped fidgeting with the box.

Sighing, he raised his hand where he leaned his chin on his palm.

"What do you think, Lenka?" He muttered his eyes looking at Lenka from the corner of his eyes. Rinto wasn't one to speak much words unless it was with his sister or Lenka and her brother.

Lenka thought for a moment; even going so far as to put on a pose by placing her chin between her index finger and thumb, all the while folding her arms.

Seeing this sight, Rinto chuckled at how seriously the blonde girl was taking it.

" _Ah!_ " A surprising shout arrived from Lenka who was pounding her palm with the side of her fist, "I know! It's Valentine's Day today! And if it is, and you have a box then it must be chocolates therefore it must be for _your_ _sister_ since you told me you like her!" She finished her sentence with a triumphant smile.

Rinto blinked at the outburst. _Sister?_ It took him a few seconds to process before finally laughing.

Surprised, Lenka confusedly asked him what was wrong.

"N-nothing!" The boy smiled (a rare smile that'd probably melt the fangirls' or anyone's heart) which caught everyone in the cafeteria's attention, "I'm just wondering how you came up with that idea."

"Hmph." Lenka pouted childishly as she glared at him for attracting attention and the annoying squeals of fangirls. However, she was also blushing at seeing such a rare sight from him, "I can't be wrong now can I?"

The boy in question stopped laughing to think carefully for a moment, "Well," he replied, "You're not exactly right, but you're not exactly wrong."

Being the smart one, Lenka had already figured it out, "So... It's not for Rin but for another person you like?"

"I guess."

The girl swore that she's going deaf as the sound of the squeals loudened, questions being thrown at Rinto from everywhere as they wondered who that lucky person might be. At the same time, Lenka swore she was hallucinating since she thought that there was a light pink colour on his cheeks (which soon disappeared as soon as she blinked).

"A boy then?" Lenka asked irritably as she begged Rinto to go somewhere else.

Rinto sighed and shook his head vigorously, the image of him giving chocolates to a boy was far too weird for him, and this only applied to him and not Len (Len is 'cute' according to people).

He stood up from his chair as he grabbed the box and pushed it into his pocket, the other hand playing with his hair.

"Where are you going?" Lenka asked hurriedly as she stood from her chair, leaving her finished tray on the table as the sound of the squeals from girls slowly filtered away with ever twenty steps they took.

"Somewhere quiet, duh."

They both slowly walked past the door of the cafeteria and silently as they walked into the corridor.

"So it is for a boy, then?" Lena piped proudly.

"No." He replied back as his eyes were focused ahead.

"A girl then?"

"Yeah."

Lenka felt an odd sense of electrical feeling strike her heart, as if she was... _Jealous_. Or _more so_ , just quite sad in general. Yeah, she likes Rinto but that doesn't mean he likes her back.

"Lenka?"

"Huh?" The namesake girl blinked her eyes as she was returned to reality - only to be met with blue eyes staring at hers, their faces at a close proximity.

Out of instinct, Lenka moved away quickly as she blushed several different shades of red.

A small laugh came from the usually stoic boy, "Haha, look at your face! It's even redder than your ribbon!" He smiled.

Seeing that rare smile again, Lenka couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red, "S-shut up!" She muttered embarrassedly as she hid her face behind her hands, "It's your fault for putting your face close to mine!"

"Hm? But before you didn't mind." Rinto smirked as he recalled the events when they were sleeping together during childhood. He then proceeded to get closer to Lenka.

"T-that's...!" She faltered, running out of words to say as she moved further. Shaking her head as she walked past him, she hurriedly changed the topic, "A-anyway! Who's the lucky girl to get your chocolates?"

Rinto looked at her back as if he had seemingly just forgotten about it. Speeding up his pace, he caught up with Lenka and had taken out the box out of his pocket and placed it on her head, "You."

He then walked by her as he smiled, leaving Lenka gaping at him, " _What?!_ "

As the chocolates fell from her vigorous movement, she barely caught the box as she stood there with shock forming visibly on her face. She took the time to process what had just happened...

...And her face became even redder than the tomatoes shining in the sun.

The blonde took a while to calm herself before hugging the chocolate, "Hehe... I see."

.::::::.

Rinto walked as quickly as possible yet trying to look casual.

He cannot believe he just did that. On the bright side... _Finally_! He gave it to the dense girl and he felt as if he achieved something. The blonde blushed as he recalled the event when his face was close to Lenka's... And her flustered face...

Rinto blushed even more at the fact on how he had given her the chocolates. He was worried. He had basically left without hearing her answer (either yes or no), and boy was he glad no one else was around the corridors at this time (since it's lunch after all).

Sighing, he ruffled his hair and walked forward to go to the rooftop where... Len and Rin were probably being lovey-dovey. Yes, he used to like his sister. It was weird but Lenka had accepted that about him, but he moved from such childish feelings. And she was by his side far more than his little sis. Most importantly, she's less annoying than all those other fangirls and was probably the first to become friends with him (a girl, he has plenty of male friends).

Slowly moving down the corridor, the sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention. And the action of his sleeves being pulled and his face being touched towards the ground surprised him, inhibiting his movements from the lack of attention.

And what's even more surprising? _Someone had kissed his cheek._

He silently prayed it wasn't another fangirl.

Thankfully, those soft lips belonged to none other than the beautiful and intelligent blonde girl who's been by his side and caused him to fall.

 _Literally_ and _metaphorically_.

Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to survive the fall as his face gradually became a deep red. He stared into the twinkling blue eyes of Lenka as her dazzling smile affected him, causing him to smile.

"Payback! Now you're red! Oh and..." She said grinning while unfolding a paper that said 'will you go out with me?', "OF COURSE STUPID!"

Rinto smiled as he cupped the girl's face...

 _Finally._

Valentine's day was fit for romance...

 _Or again... maybe not for some._

* * *

/END\\\

* * *

Boldly touching her lips with his, they kissed. It was gentle, but passionate. Their feelings were finally mutual. They then let go as they stared at each other. Gazing into each other's beautiful orbs, as if drowning in the sea yet able to breathe, they were to lean towards each other aga-

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" A high pitched male voice disrupted, "Sis? You're with him?!"

The two stopped as they froze, only brave enough to turn around to see none other than Len and Rin holding hands, gaping at them. Ron was smirking as she giggled whereas Len was... Just shocked.

"Oh wow!" Rin laughed, "Finally! You guys are together! Took you long enough!"

Rinto and Lenka only stood there silently as they were too embarrassed. Slowly, they walked away as they attempted to escape from their siblings.

"Rintoooo!" Len shouted, "YOU'LL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY SISTER, OKAY?"

This only made the poor boy flustered as he took the hint behind those words. And he just had to shout it out. In public. IN SCHOOL.

"YEAH! MAKE SURE TO BE RESPONSIBLE IF THAT HAPPENS TO MY SISTER TOO!" Rinto yelled back as he sees Len blush with Rin patting his back. Seeing the sight, he felt proud and triumphant only to see Lenka smirking at him.

"Wow, I never knew you guys knew such things." Lenka teased, "Did you look it up before this?"

* * *

/REAL END\\\

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **It may be a bit rushed at the end but I really wanted to get it out ASAP~~**

 **We need more Lenka and Rinto 333**

 **BTW, anyone know why they're called unknown61 and unknown69 now?**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it XD**


End file.
